


Summer Plums

by earlybloomingparentheses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirigible Plums, Ficlet, Multi, Poly, from tumblr, v triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlybloomingparentheses/pseuds/earlybloomingparentheses
Summary: Luna’s hands are dirt-covered up to her slender wrists and red-orange dirigible plums hover around her head, sunbursts, upside-down turnips, a halo.





	Summer Plums

Luna’s hands are dirt-covered up to her slender wrists and red-orange dirigible plums hover around her head, sunbursts, upside-down turnips, a halo. Neville stands behind her and gently brushes his thumb across a smudge of soil on her cheek. He looks up, catches Ginny watching. Both of them gaze startled and unsure at each other—this thing stretched from him to Luna to Ginny is so new, not summer-ripe yet like the plums but a tender shooting stalk of green, curling hesitantly into the light. _This is all right,_ Ginny thinks, and gives Neville a small smile like an offering. His hand, hovering above Luna’s skin, touches down again. A kind calloused fingertip, stroking.

Luna tips back into his touch, eyes still fixed on the floating fruit, and a clean jolt of joy courses through Ginny. Neville came first: that’s all right. Neville knows that she and Luna touch like that too, has even watched them kiss, once, just a peck on the lips in Luna’s living room: and that’s all right. Neville’s care with the woman he loves, the woman they each love, separate but together, his care with this strange impossible woman of dreamy eyes and long abstract pauses and mismatched socks who is right now humming a children’s song to the plants: how could that be anything but all right?

 _It’s so easy_ , Ginny marvels, and steps forward; _easy_.

“Don’t come any closer,” Luna says, holding up a hand, and Ginny stops obediently. “This is a very tricky moment.”

She reaches up and plucks the spindly orange bottom of a dirigible plum from the air. The fruit tugs upward briefly and then Luna cups her hand around it, gentle as Neville’s touch on her skin.

“For you,” she says, and holds it out to Ginny. A swell of happiness and an electric-spark touch of fingers—Ginny kisses her, not just a peck, a long hot kiss that makes them both shake—and throws her head up suddenly to look at Neville—

—and he is smiling, cheeks pink, and Luna plucks another plum from the air and gives it to him. Ginny and Neville each with a bright round ball in hand, and more on the branches, and the summer overflowing, blooming, opening to the sun.


End file.
